


Ash

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Ash





	Ash

Bravery gets you killed.

* * *

Arthur silences Eames’ protest at the source.

_Goodbye. _

* * *

Time’s running out. He can’t save the others.

* * *

Flames burst from Arthur’s soot-stained skin.

Death’s an old friend—

—Dying’s no easy feat.

* * *

Arthur awakens to Eames’ searching gaze.

_Hello._

* * *

“_Must_ you keep doing this, dove?”

“Wrong bird, Eames.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Kingdom —** Animalia   
**Phylum —** Chordata   
**Class —** Aves   
**Order —** Accipitriformes   
**Family —** Accipitridae   
**Genus —** Phoenix   
**Species —** _Sarthurialist_


End file.
